<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】干他 by TikoBarnes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945728">【授权翻译】干他</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes'>TikoBarnes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short, 你给我清醒一点, 我相信他们互攻了, 虽然可能潮潮更攻一筹</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>突发奇想<br/>超短的<br/>我:) (:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】干他</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096598">Benedict Cumberbatch fucks Martin Freeman</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyAlexis/pseuds/KimberlyAlexis">KimberlyAlexis</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benedict Cumberbatch挪动他的臀部，终于，滑进了Martin Freeman紧实、完美、炽热的的屁股里。<br/>
他眼前闪现了…上帝。他恍若看到了星星、黑夜，或只是一幅他进入Marin身体的美妙画面。可Benedict真正看到的是上帝…在无限的荣耀里他的上帝。<br/>
上帝摇摇头，看着本说：“Ben，孩子，你就是个bottom。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>译者：不想当top的bottom不是欠日的bottom</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>